Into the Viper's Nest
by fangirl0012345
Summary: Viper has spent centuries hidden away, her memories suppressed. A chance encounter reveals the mysteries of her past and the possibility of an amazing future. Doctor/OC. Slow burn. Time Lord OC. Slow updates. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

* * *

" _Please, mother, I can help you!"_

" _No. Go to the TARDIS. Don't come out, no matter what. I'll be back soon."_

" _I refuse. You're not leaving me here all alone."_

 _It was with those words that the girl and her mother both walked out of their room to the waiting arms of their captors. "You will come with us." The man at the front demanded._

" _And if I refuse?" The mother valiantly stuck her chin out, crossing her arms and planting her feet firmly._

" _Then we will enjoy killing you even more."_

 _With that, the girl let out a scream as her mother was electrocuted and dragged away to the room they had found earlier, another guard pulling her along to watch._

* * *

"Tell me, Princess, are you sure you wish to stray so far from home?"

"Please, Councillor Jenthi, we've discussed this. I'm going for the good of the New Human Empire."

The woman speaking turned her back to the Councillor and returned her attention to the mirror in front of her. Fiddling with her curls, she shrugged. It would have to do.

* * *

A blue-skinned man approached the couple walking down a long corridor. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Without skipping a beat, the man said, "Oh, that's nice, thanks."

The blue man, who was the steward, looked mildly apologetic before continuing. "But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

Pulling out what seemed to be a wallet, the second man held it up. "That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see?" The worker shifted closer to inspect. "The Doctor, plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler." He gestured to the woman beside him. "She's my plus one. Is that alright?"

The steward appeared conflicted as the Doctor put away his wallet.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." He walked off to a podium.

The Doctor leaned in closer to Rose. "The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

All Rose could get out was "He's blue".

Slightly exasperated, the Doctor said, "Yeah."

Rose shrugged. "Okay." she said, turning her attention to the steward once again.

"We have in attendance The Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions."

At his words, many smaller blue people began running out and about, scurrying to and fro to do their work.

"Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

In walked three bark-skinned humanoids. There was a woman and two men following her.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

Floating upon a transport pod, another blue alien entered, this one smaller and plumper. Rose stared in awe as these strange people just kept on coming.

"And next, from the Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."

Black-cloaked humanoids entered next, casting an air of mystery as they went.

"Continuing on, from the Royal Family of Planet Delta Five, home of the New Humans, we have the presence of the Princess Evangeline, with Marco and Max."

A regal figure entered, followed closely by two overly large men who glared at anyone daring to even look too long at their Princess.

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you."

Two creatures covered in fur entered next.

As the announcements continued, the exchange of gifts began.

The representatives of the Forest of Cheam went up to the Doctor first. "The Gift of Peace," Jabe began. "I bring you a cutting of my grandfather."

She offered him a twig in a pot of dirt. The Doctor took it gingerly, but seemed at a slight loss with what to give in return. "Thank you. Yes, gifts." He patted his pockets before thinking of something. "Er, I give you in return air from my lungs."

He blow a rather exaggerated puff of air over Jabe, who appeared flattered.

"How intimate."

The Doctor smirked. "There's more where that came from."

Smiling, Jabe shot back, "I bet there is."

Rose gave the Doctor a look as Jabe walked off.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

With a bit of a struggle, a large glass case entered the room, containing a giant head.

The Doctor bowed at the next person to approach him. "The Moxx of Balhoon." he said.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance." The Moxx didn't sound very excited. "I give you the gift of bodily salivas."

Unfortunately for her. Rose was the one who received the gift that time, and seemed rather disgusted. The Doctor barely stifled a chuckle at the look of utter horror on her face.

"Thank you very much." He managed to get that out without revealing how humorous he found the situation.

Gliding away, the Moxx was closely followed by the black-robed figures from before.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme!" called the Doctor.

As they approached, he took a deep breath. "I bring you air from my lungs."

He was cut short as a metal hand shot out from beneath the cloak. It was holding a ball. "A gift of peace in all good faith." the mysterious voice of one of the Adherents spoke.

They were soon replaced by the New Humans. "Princess Evangeline." the Doctor greeted. "For you, I give air from my lungs."

One of the men behind the Princess growled aggressively, halting the Doctor mid-breath.

Holding up her hand, Evangeline smiled. "It is quite alright, Marco. For continued co-existence, sir, I present a blood crystal from the Forbidden Mines."

She pulled out a large red crystal from a chest held by Max, not unlike the one on her forehead. The Doctor had a very shocked look on his face, so Evangeline instead gave it to Rose, who eagerly grasped it and thanked the Princess.

Seeming almost reluctant, the Doctor watched as Evangeline walked off. "This thing weighs a ton!" Rose remarked. "Better not let my mum see this, or you might get killed."

She quieted down quickly, however, as the steward introduced the next -and final- guest.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

At his words, what appeared to be a piece of stretched out skin with a face was wheeled in by two people dressed in medical robes.

Shockingly, the piece of skin began to speak. "Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me."

One of the attendants didn't tary, and quickly used some sort of pump to spray liquid on the skin.

"Truly, I am the last human." Cassandra sighed.

If one bothered to look, they'd see Princess Evangeline start to glare at Cassandra before catching herself and putting on a stiff smile. There was no room for negativity.

Cassandra began to ramble, and the Doctor glanced back at the Princess. Something about her… she seemed so familiar. "But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg."

Her attendant brought forth a giant egg.

"Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity."

At this, Rose detached herself from the Doctor's side and walked around to get a better look at Cassandra. Someone wheeled in an old jukebox, and everyone, excluding the Doctor and Rose, looked shocked.

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

One of Cassandra's attendants pressed a button, and an old pop tune began to play. Evangeline started bopping her head a bit, having heard it back on Delta Five.

The steward spoke out again. "Refreshments will now be served. Earth death in thirty minutes."

Some of the people flocked to the tables laden with food, but Rose ran out, overcome with panic. The Doctor, seeing her, moved to run after her but was intercepted by Jabe, who called out "Doctor?".

The Doctor froze, and his vision was overcome with a flash for a split second. From the device in Jabe's hands came the sound of a shutter. "Thank you." she said, and the Doctor kept going.

Evangeline watched the strange exchange between the two, but cleared her mind of it and returned to her conversation with the Moxx. "So, what do you make of this Cassandra lady, eh?" he inquired, itching for dirt.

She forced out a strained half-smile, and simply said, "I simply think that she doesn't place enough value in the lives of other humans, such as those on Delta Five. I'm sure she's a…" she struggled to get the next few words out. "Lovely human."

Marco approached her then. "Perhaps, my Lady, it would be best for you to stay away from the other guests?"

Evangeline looked at him with something akin to horror and disbelief. "And how do you propose I speak to them then? I am here to extend metaphorical olive branches, to offer friendship. I cannot do that hidden away in a corner. I do appreciate your concern, however, Marco. Thank you."

She turned back to the Moxx then. "My apologies, sir. If you'll excuse me."

Bowing, Evangeline shot her attendant a look and pulled him away to the side. "You know I always try to be kind, Marco, but please, don't do that again. I already have enough trouble looking like a proper representative with the title of Princess. I don't think I can impress these people if my attendant keeps giving me orders!"

Marco bowed his head in shame. "I am very sorry, my Lady."

"Thank you." she huffed out. "Now, come. I have about twenty other people to speak to."

She plastered a smile on her face, and walked over to the trees.

"Lute, Coffa, how are you enjoying this evening?" she asked, bowing slightly.

Coffa uncomfortably pulled at his collar. "I believe it would be going better if it was a bit cooler."

Only then did Evangeline seem to notice that the temperature had shot up a few too many degrees. "Yes, it is quite hot in here, isn't it? I hope the steward returns soon. I should bring it up with him."

Lute, who had been busy looking around, whipped his head toward their small group. "You haven't seen Jabe, have you? She simply ran off."

Nodding his head, Coffa added, "It was after using that metal device."

Concealing a small smirk, Evangeline said, "You mean the portable computer? I'm not sure. I think I saw her take a picture of that strange Doctor man."

Their conversation was interrupted as a worried-looking Jabe returned.

"Ah! We were just speaking about you, Jabe." Evangeline smiled.

Jabe, however, was not looking for lighthearted chatter. "That man, the Doctor, he calls himself. He should not exist."

Evangeline looked rather shocked. "Whatever do you mean?"

Shaking her head, Jabe began. "His species… I'm sorry, I shouldn't be boring you with this nonsense. How is your planet? It's been quite a few years since I've visited."

Evangeline nodded her head politely, and began talking of the state of affairs. Her mind, though, was on what Jabe had said about the Doctor. He should not exist.

From off to the side, Marco and Max called for her attention. She walked over, tilting her head inquisitively.

"We do not trust this Doctor man, my Lady." Max spoke, his eyes shifting to look at the subject of their discussion, who had just walked in.

Evangeline let out a small scoff. "Ridiculous! You don't even know him."

"That's besides the point, your Highness." Marco cut in. "We saw him, while you were socializing. He was partaking in some rather suspicious activities."

This made Evangeline furious. "Marco, Max, I seem to have been too lax in my treatment of you. I would like to say we are friends, but even still, it is my life, and I interact with who I choose. I'm only going to say this once more; know your place."

Evangeline looked around, not wanting to see her attendants. She spied that Rose girl speaking with Cassandra, and she thought it would be best to have a discussion with her. "Max, I would like to speak with Rose Tyler."

He nodded fairly stiffly and walked off to go get the blonde.

As Rose was leaving, one of the men with the Princess from earlier grabbed onto her upper arm. At her noise of protest, he clarified, "The Princess wishes to speak with you."

Rose scoffed. "What, and she couldn't tell me herself?"

Max began to growl, and Evangeline rolled her eyes as she hurried over to diffuse the situation. "Calm yourself, Max. Rose meant no harm. She's simply tense after her conversation with…" Evangeline paused in her reluctance to even speak Cassandra's name. "Anyhow, I just wished to thank you."

Pulling her arm free from Max, Rose looked curiously at Evangeline. "For what?"

"Holding your own. I would, but my title keeps me from going at Cassandra. She may call herself human, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm more human than she's ever been." Evangeline winked at Rose, giving her a small smirk.

Rose's face showed that she'd just remembered something important. "That's right, you're a new human."

Nodding, Evangeline replied, "That's right. It's purists like Cassandra that make my job difficult. But I just wanted to thank you. You're welcome in my court whenever you decide to visit Delta Five."

Shooting her a smile, Rose began to walk off, saying "Thanks" before turning and leaving.

As time wore on, the countdown for the Earth death steadily lowered, and the temperature quickly rose. It was at the point where Evangeline was considering getting changed into something with a lighter fabric that Cassandra began to speak.

"The planet's end. Come gather, come gather. Bid farewell to the cradle of civilisation. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad."

On the 'iPod', a very upbeat song began to play, and Evangeline found her leg was bouncing slightly to the beat.

The people mingled about for a little while longer before the Doctor burst into the room. Jabe was holding onto her portable computer. "The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One."

Evangeline looked around in a panic. What did that mean for them?

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me." Her attendant did as he was asked, and Evangeline looked on with a hint of disgust showing on her face.

The Moxx of Balhoon piped in. "Summon the Steward."

Looking grave, Jabe replied. "I'm afraid the Steward is dead."

"Who killed him?" he demanded.

Cassandra was quick to shoot the blame. "This whole event was organized by the Face of Boe! He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face."

Evangeline rolled her eyes before giving her input. "I highly doubt it was him. He's known as one of the kindest souls in the universe. Do you really think he'd do that?"

The Doctor then chose to intervene. "Easy way of finding out. Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master."

He gently set the spider on the ground, and nudged it with his foot when it didn't move. It scuttled off, scanning Cassandra for a moment, before making it's way to-

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme! J'accuse!" Cassandra cried out.

Walking over to them, the Doctor said, "That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it…"

The leader of the Adherents attempted to swat at the Doctor, who responded in kind by ripping off his arm.

Continuing on, "a Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea."

With that, he dramatically reached over and ripped out a multitude of wires from the Adherent. They all collapsed.

Over in the corner, Evangeline gasped and placed her hands on her mouth. The horror!

"Remote controlled droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home." the Doctor finished. He gave the spider another little nudge, and it crawled over to Cassandra.

Sounding only mildly inconvenienced, Cassandra said, "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!"

Evangeline let out a snort as the attendants raised their hoses and pointed them at the Doctor.

Marco tugged on her upper arm. "We really should go, my Lady."

Shaking her head, she replied, "I can't. I need to witness this. Something tells me there's about to be an interesting development."

"Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me! Not that freaky little kid of yours or that stupid Princess over there."

Forgetting herself, Evangeline cried "Why you-" and went to pounce at her, but, thankfully, Max grabbed onto her waist and held her back.

Moxx pointed and yelled, "Arrest her, the infidel!"

"Oh shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

From the computer, rang out, "Earth death in three minutes."

Smirking, she spoke. "And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."

Her voice filled with venom, Jabe spoke for the first time in a while. "Then you'll burn with us."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate." Platform One was rocked as they heard explosions going off. "Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me."

"Safety systems failing."

"Bye bye, darlings. Bye bye, my darlings." Cassandra and her attendants were transported out.

Evangeline's face paled. "Maybe now is a good time to run."

"Let us go to our ship, my lady, please!" Marco cried, backing away to the door.

"Wait, no. I have to help these people." she said.

Running to the podium, Evangeline tapped the mic to make sure it was on. "Everyone, please, we must make our way to our ships and depart as quickly as possible."

No one seemed to be paying attention, but the Moxx called back, "There's no time, sweet Princess."

"No, we can make it!" she cried, desperate.

There was no answer. Everyone was panicking at this point, and her attendants had deserted her. Tears streaming down her face, Evangeline sunk down the podium, her back to the glass, protected from the glare of the sun by the wood.

From the centre of the room, she heard the Moxx yell "We're going to die!"

She could see the synthetic fabric of her dress start to melt at the edges. Evangeline blocked out the screaming of the people behind her, focusing only on her good memories. Sadly, though, she could not recall a single one. She knew she'd had them, but it was like they were blocked from her mind.

Suddenly, from the computer, came the most blissful sound she'd heard all day. "Exoglass repair."

Peaking out from behind the podium, she saw that many people had been vaporized where they stood. She hid again, sobs wracking her body as she thought of the sweet beings she'd met, who had died simply out of the greed of one woman.

From the door, she spotted Marco and Max run in.

"Your Highness!" "Princess Evangeline!"

Evangeline rose shakily to her feet. "We thought you were right behind us the whole time, but Max turned back, and saw you weren't there."

Max nodded his head. "We went back to try and get you, but the doors refused to open."

"It is alright. I simply wish to leave." she breathed out, accepting Marco's help down.

Just before the left, she heard "Princess Evangeline!" from behind her.

Turning, she saw the Doctor approaching her. "Yes, sir?"

"What I don't understand is that never, not once in history, did the New Humans ever have a royal family." he said, crossing his arms as he stopped in front of them.

From the corner of her eye, Evangeline saw her attendants shifting slightly behind her. "We should go, your Highness."

"Peace, Marco." she said, holding up her hand. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Who are you, exactly?" the Doctor accused.

"Princess I must insist." Marco cut in.

With that, he grabbed hold of her arm and began to drag her backwards. "Excuse me, who do you think you are?! Get your hands off of me this instant!"

At her resistance, Max grabbed onto her other arm and pulled her. With the combined effort of the two men, they were able to drag her backwards and out of the observation gallery quite quickly.

Evangeline began to scream bloody murder, hoping that someone would help her. "Really, Princess, if you don't shut up right now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to use this."

Her eyes widened as she saw Marco pull out a rather large syringe.

The Doctor burst into the hallway, and ran towards them, stopping at the sight of the needle. "Now hold on just a minute. I can't let you do this."

"I don't think you have much of an option, sir."

Roses' eyes widened. "But he's kidnappin' her!"

"Mind explaining why you're doing that?" asked the Doctor.

"You know why." growled out Marco.

"I'm utterly lost." Evangeline snarled.

Marco gave her a slap for her insolence. "Shut up!"

"It's because she's a Time Lady." the Doctor clarified.

"Excuse me?" "What?!"

"It took me a while, but I can sense her." the Doctor continued. "You're keeping her hidden, but what I don't understand is why."

Shifting slightly, Marco shot Max a look, and the two had a silent conversation about whether or not they should explain why. Max shrugged, so Marco spoke. "Time Lord regeneration energy is incredibly powerful. It could power our city for a thousand years.

"So why haven't you killed her yet? Wait, there was another one, wasn't there? You killed them." the Doctor accused, his voice rising in horror.

"The old woman was on her last regeneration. We got nothing." Marco sounded almost proud.

"And you don't want to take the risk with her."

Evangeline chose that moment to cut in. "Can someone please explain what a Time Lady is?"

"It's a very powerful species, who, at their deaths, can change their form. It's what I am and what you are. And you're coming with me." the Doctor started to move forwards again, but Marco stopped him.

"Oh no she isn't." Max then charged at the Doctor, but Rose moved quickly and kicked him in the stomach.

"Good kick."

"Thanks."

"Run!"

Marco was still dragging off Evangeline, who had started struggling again, but Rose tackled him to the ground.

She was planning on just leaving it at that, but, in her fury, Rose watched as Evangeline began kicking him in the stomach. Rose had to hold her back after a bit, fearing that she'd kill Marco.

"Thank you, the both of you. But please, I need answers." Evangeline breathed out, panting from the events that had just took place.

The Doctor wasted no time in pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning Evangeline. "Just as I thought. If you'll let me…" he gestured to the crystal on her forehead.

With no hidden confusion, Evangeline cautiously nodded. The Doctor pointed his sonic at the crystal and pressed the button. After a few moments, the crystal popped off and shattered on the ground.

There was a moment of silence as everyone held their breaths in anticipation.

Evangeline's eyes widened suddenly. It started as a trickle, but soon there was a flood of memories revealing themselves in her mind. "Oh!" she cried, tears streaming out of her eyes. "Oh Rassilon, I remember everything!" She clutched at her head, sliding down the wall as she recalled just what had happened.

Rose quickly moved forward, helping Evangeline up and bringing her to the TARDIS per the Doctor's instructions, leaving him behind to deal with Marco and Max.

Once they'd been reported to the appropriate authorities, the Doctor joined the women in the TARDIS, only to panic.

Evangeline was lying completely unconscious on the floor of the TARDIS, and Rose was freaking out, trying to wake her up. Leaping to action, he grabbed one of Evangeline's arms and lifted it over his neck. "Come on, Rose. We've gotta bring her to the infirmary."

"We've got one of those?" she asked, breathing heavily due to the weight of the girl she was supporting.

They did, in fact. It didn't take the two long to get her placed on one of the cots inside it, but once they did, the Doctor ushered Rose out. "It's best to give her some space for now. I have no idea what's happening to her, but I don't think it's that safe for us to be there."

After stepping up to the console and fiddling with a few switches and buttons, the Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS onto the bustling streets of London.

They walked for a moment in silence. The Doctor was the one to break it. "You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before its time."

"What happened?" Rose asked cautiously.

"There was a war and we lost." replied the Doctor gravely.

"A war with who? What about your people?" Rose was full of questions after recent events.

Releasing a deep sigh, the Doctor reluctantly answered. "I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. Well, me and Evangeline. But otherwise, they're all gone. We're the only survivors. We're left travelling on our own 'cos there's no one else."

Back in the TARDIS, a flicker of gold energy was released from Evangeline's hands as her eyes shot open. _Where am I…_ she thought.

It was only once she saw her hands did she truly realize the gravity of the situation. "Makes sense. It's kind of poetic, I suppose. I've spent almost three hundred years with this body. It's seen so much horror. Time for a new one. Let's make it less regal, though, shall we?"

With that, Evangeline practically exploded with regeneration energy as every cell in her body was rewritten.

* * *

 **Welcome to another adventure! It's been so long since I started a (long) fanfic, but I'm super excited to post this. I don't think I'll focus as much on updating quickly, more so on updating more quality chapters. I've only just started chapter two, and seeing as it looks like they'll be over 4k a piece, it'll take a lot longer. I do want to know, however, if y'all want me to split up the chapters into two. I won't be posting them until they're done, but it might make reading a bit easier. The reason for the long process, btw, is that I take a copy of the transcript and then add in the dialogue of my OC, therefore ensuring that she's not just a background character(although, spoiler for next chapter, with her personality it'd be a bit hard for that).**

 **Welp, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to posting the next one!**

 **\- fangirl0012345**

 **Updated September 12th, 2017(coincidentally, it's my birthday today ;) ).**

 **Edited November 21st, 2017.**


	2. Author's Note

This is sort of me saying that I've lost interest in Doctor Who for the moment, so "Into the Viper's Nest" is on semi-hiatus, but I'm currently writing a different fic. It's Divergent, Eric/OC and OC/OC, and it's a collab with a friend of mine. I'm also unofficially writing two other fics. Another Spock/OC one, and another Eric/OC one. Both have different stories and characters to their counterparts.

The reason for this AN is to ask if you guys would want me to upload the other Spock/OC fic or the personal Eric/OC one at all. I hopefully will eventually once they're done, but I just want to know if you'd be interested in me posting them beforehand.

\- fangirl0012345

Updated October 22nd, 2017.


End file.
